warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwave/Series 2
Series 2 — The Emissary Series 2 began on July 6th, 2019 and ended on October 13th, 2019. Story Series 2 introduced Arlo, an Infested survivor with a mysterious power to heal others of various sicknesses. Warframe Nightwave - The Emissary Cinematic 1|Series 2 – Episode 1: Eris Warframe Nightwave - The Emissary Cinematic 2|Series 2 – Episode 2: Healer Warframe Nightwave - The Emissary Cinematic 3|Series 2 – Episode 3: Infested Spores Warframe Nightwave - The Emissary Cinematic 4|Series 2 – Episode 4: Stifled Gag Warframe Nightwave - The Emissary Cinematic 5|Series 2 – Episode 5: Fangs and Acid The Emissary & Arlo - Nightwave Series 2 (The Warframe Story)) Mechanics *Devotees can randomly spawn in missions after a Tenno is downed. Functioning as allies, they will appear next to the downed player and revive them. They will remain until they die, providing firing support and continue to revive any downed player and even their Companions. **Bleedout will always trigger should the Devotee spawn. *Following Episode 3, enemy units called Zealot Heralds and Zealot Proselytizer can spawn randomly in missions or Landscapes. They appear in pairs, and can revive each other when downed. Once both zealots are downed, they disappear and award standing. **Following Episode 4, the Zealots are accompanied by a Zealot Baptizer and award standing. *Following Episode 4, Infestation Outbreaks are accompanied by Emissary Derelicts. Completing three outbreak missions on a planet rewards one Zealot Derelict Code, which is needed to enter the Derelict. These missions house two new Infested enemies, the Undying Flyer and Leaping Thrasher, and completing the mission awards standing. **The code can only be obtained once per planet. There are always two Infestation Outbreaks active per day, meaning the two codes can be obtained per day. *Following Episode 5, Assassination missions can appear as potential Emissary Derelict missions. The boss of the assassination missions is the Zealoid Prelate, which can drop components for the glaive. Ranking Rewards In the order of ranking and total cumulative standing respectively: *''Rank 1 - : '' *''Rank 2 - : Emissary Sigil'' *''Rank 3 - : Robotic Slots x2'' *''Rank 4 - : Nora Stencil'' *''Rank 5 - : Keratose Sugatra'' *''Rank 6 - : '' *''Rank 7 - : , augment mod'' *''Rank 8 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 9 - : Emissary Emblem'' *''Rank 10 - : Arlo Statue – Noggle Statue'' *''Rank 11 - : Orokin Reactor'' *''Rank 12 - : '' *''Rank 13 - : Kuva x20,000'' *''Rank 14 - : Warframe Slot'' *''Rank 15 - : Devotee Noggle Bundle'' *''Rank 16 - : '' *''Rank 17 - : Exilus Adapter'' *''Rank 18 - : Ancient – Scrawl (K-Drive cosmetic)'' *''Rank 19 - : Spore Ephem﻿era'' *''Rank 20 - : , augment mod'' *''Rank 21 - : '' *''Rank 22 - : Maligna - Two-Handed Nikana Skin'' *''Rank 23 - : , augment mod'' *''Rank 24 - : '' *''Rank 25 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 26 - : Umbra Forma (built)'' *''Rank 27 - : Arcane Grace (unranked)'' *''Rank 28 - : Protosomid Shoulder Guard'' *''Rank 29 - : Chitoid Sentinel Bundle'' *''Rank 30 - : Emissary Operator Collection'' *''Rank 31-60 - +: every rank'' es:Onda nocturna/Serie 2 Category:Nightwave Category:Nightwave Series Category:Lore Category:Update 25